


Kidnapping

by Keenler1112



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenler1112/pseuds/Keenler1112
Summary: Located at the end of Season 7.Liz taking sides with Katarina is frowned upon by some of Reddington's allies. They will do anything to reach Katarina and Liz, including kidnapping Agnes. Will the task force manage to bring the little girl back safe without putting herself in danger?happy ending !
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii ! This is my first text here and I'm not even sure why I'm posting it but let's try!
> 
> English is not my first language so forgive my mistakes.
> 
> This fanfiction takes place at the end of season 7, before the start of season 8 so Liz is still on the team.
> 
> I hope you will like it ! Feedback and comments are always welcome!

After Liz's choice, nothing had really changed. She continued to come to work every day after dropping Agnes off at school. She spent most of her time with Ressler, which didn't bother either of them. She had started to find a stable life, and she knew where she was going. Making the choice to siding with her mother hadn't been easy, but now she knew it was the only thing she could do to move on and maybe finally get the answers she had been desperately seeking for almost 8 years. So it's a day like any other that started that morning. She had arrived at the office at 8:58 am, two minutes before the official start of her day, which had not happened until at least the start of her career. Ressler had even been impressed. The day had started calmly. Red hadn't give a new Blacklister for 2 days and the Task Force was more than happy to do some paperwork for once. 

The day was therefore calm, until this call. Director Cooper was in his office when he asked the whole team to come up to him. Alina and Aram walked up the stairs to Cooper's office and were followed closely by Liz and Ressler. Everyone exchanged a questioning glance as they entered Harold's office, who looked more than worried. The stillness of the room was replaced by a male voice coming from the phone on the desk.  
\- Has everyone arrived?

Liz's blood only swirled around when she recognized the voice, but the call didn't bode well.  
\- Hector, what do you want?  
\- My dear Elizabeth, nice to talk to you! It turns out that I have a business to do and your cooperation is essential.

The team had their eyes on Liz, especially Ressler who could feel concern over Liz at the mere sound of this Hector's voice. Who was this man and how did Liz know him? It was Alina who broke the silence first:  
\- Who is it exactly?  
\- Oh don't you have a clue? Hector asked.

When Alina shook her head, Liz proceeded to make the introductions :  
\- Hector Avila, we call him the thief. He's a pretty close ally of Reddington, but he's been pretty low-key these days.  
\- Okay, now that the introductions are done, let's get down to business. I have something that you want to get back and you have something that I want to get back. Let's make a deal.

Ressler spoke for the first time since entering the office:  
\- And what could the FBI have that interests you so much?  
\- I want you to deliver Katarina Rostova and all the files that could incriminate Raymond Reddington to me.  
\- But ... we are not allowed to hand this over to you, said Aram, who was really starting to be afraid of the man.  
\- You will have good motivation, and certainly no choice.  
\- And what kind of motivation are we talking about? Cooper asks.  
\- Well without wanting to sound too confident, I think having Agnes as a bargaining chip is convincing enough.

It's like Liz's world has just fallen apart. She felt anger, fear, like a force that came depriving her of all air.  
\- IF YOU DARE TO HARM MY DAUGHTER !!!!!  
\- Fear not, no harm will be done to your daughter as long as you follow my instructions.  
Liz looked up at Ressler with teary eyes. He had already crossed the room to get next to her and placed a reassuring hand on her back. Cooper then decided to speak to give Liz a minute to come to her senses:  
\- What are your instructions?  
\- They are very simple. One of your agents will come and give me the files and he will be accompanied by Katarina. Once I have what I want, I'll let the little one go. Dembe will be there to bring her home safely. Yes, because obviously, the agent who has come to submit the files will not leave, or at least not alive from this meeting. See this as compensation for the time I waste doing business with you.  
\- Why do all this, why now? Liz asked, her voice shaking.  
\- Our troops happen to be getting impatient. Raymond was not firm enough in his previous negotiations with you. He is no longer worthy to be the head of this empire if he is not able to respond to betrayal. This is what I am about to do now. So I'm waiting for the sacrificial agent, Katarina, and the files at 221B Parkstreet Avenue. And this in 30 minutes. Don't hang around the traffic at this hour is appalling.  
And with that the thug hung up, leave the room in heavy silence.Everyone knew what needed to be done but no one really knew where to start.  
\- We have to go get the files.  
\- Elizabeth, we're the FBI, we can't give all this information to Hector Avila! And we can't no longer sacrificed the life of an agent! I know that it is imperative to get Agnes back but there must be another way!  
At these words, Liz felt a nameless rage invade her, she got up from the chair she was sitting on and exclaimed:

\- THERE IS NO OTHER WAY AND I WILL NOT RISK MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE!  
\- We can think about it and find another plan.  
\- No we can't, the appointment is in 30 minutes! It's too late for another plan. I take the files, I call my mother and we go to the meeting to get Agnès back! Dembe will bring her back here where she will be safe!  
\- Elizabeth I don't ....

Alina then cut them off in their discussion:  
\- Where is Ressler?

Everyone fell silent and looked around. No trace of Ressler and Liz felt panic invade again now that her rock was gone. And deep inside, she understood. She knew where he was:  
\- Did you see him go? Where did he go?  
\- I don't know I was too busy being afraid of your fight to see him go, said Aram, still slightly scared.  
\- I just noticed he's gone but that doesn't mean anything, he might just have gone to get something in your office, suggested Alina.  
\- We have to check this, Aram get the files back here, Alina we have to search the floor, Liz check your office, Ressler must not be far. Cooper ordered.

Everyone went to do what was asked of him. Aram went to the archives, Alina went down the stairs to look for any trace of Ressler and Liz rushed to their common office. When she found no one there, the anguish she was trying as best she could to reduce as much as possible grew stronger than ever. She left the office only to find Alina who was soon joined by Cooper and Aram:  
\- No trace of Ressler here.  
\- No trace of the files either.  
\- He went to get Agnes.

Cooper's sentence had a hammering effect on the team, each trying to figure out the situation.  
\- But he's going to get killed! Hector said that the agent who files the files and Katarina will not be able to return.

At that sentence, Liz felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't lose him, not him too. She grabbed her phone and pressed Ressler's number saved in her favorites.  
\- Hey, Liz.  
\- Where are you ?  
\- You know where I am.

Liz felt the tears flow and still flow down her cheeks.  
\- Please come back, we'll find something else!  
\- We don't have enough time for that, everything will be fine, don't worry.  
\- Don't do that, come back and I'll go instead of you !  
\- And leave Agnes without her mother? Liz you have too much to lose to go.  
\- You too !  
\- No, and you know it Liz. I am replaceable and you will quickly find someone to take over my job in the team.  
\- You are not replaceable for us! Please come back !  
\- Liz, this is gonna be fine, okay? I know this is the right thing to do! I arrive at the meeting place, I must leave you, I will bring Agnes back to you, I promise.  
Liz heard the beep signifying the end of the conversation and she collapsed.

For his part, Ressler had called Katarina as soon as he left the office. She immediately understood the situation and agreed to join Ressler at the meeting point. After hanging up with Liz, Ressler did his best to put all of his feelings in a corner and concentrate, but Liz's voice echoed in his head. He had promised her that he would always be there for her and not let her be swept away by the waves of the storm that is her life. Bringing Agnes back may be the last thing he will do, but he will keep his promise to the end. Once there, he parked and got out of the car, files in hand, to join Kararina in the car opposite. As soon as he entered she asked for more details so he summarized the events that had occurred earlier.

\- Thanks Donald.  
\- For what ?  
\- This sacrifice you make, to protect my daughter and my granddaughter. If I can afford it, why you?  
\- I promised her. To Liz. I promised to protect her to the end. 

Ressler finished his sentence by turning his eyes to the window to hide the emotion in them. It was one thing to think about Liz, but talking about her when he sure wouldn't see her again was another level of pain.  
\- Does she matter to you?  
\- She is everything for me.

With this sentence Ressler got out of the car, followed closely by Katarina. They entered the building. It was an old abandoned warehouse. Dembe was near the door. There was a rather threatening man in the center of the warehouse standing near a chair that Agnes was sitting on. Around them, big arms were standing, arms in hand.

\- Katarina finally this moment has arrived! And wouldn't it be Agent Ressler that I see there? With my files! Wonderful wonderful, let me check the contents of the files and the exchange to be done.

Donald walked over to the man and handed him the files. While Hector was looking at the documents, Ressler crouched down in front of Agnes:  
\- How are you princess ?  
\- I'm fine, where is mom?  
\- Everything will be fine princess, when the man behind you has finished looking at the files you can go with Dembe and he will bring you back to mum, okay?  
\- Why can't I come home with you?  
\- Unfortunately, sweetheart, I'm going to have to stay a little longer.  
\- But I want to go home with you!  
\- Next time okay? For now you have to go home with Dembe.

Hector smirked and put the files down on a table behind him.  
\- It's okay, untie the girl and let her go, we got what we wanted.

One of the armed men then came and freed Agnes who threw herself into Donald's arms. The latter then took her in his arms and led her towards Dembe. Arrived in front of him, he put Agnes on the ground and explained to her that she was going to find her mother and that everything was over.  
\- I love you Uncle Donnie.  
\- I love you too princess.  
After a knowing look at Dembe, Ressler gave Agnes a final wave, and the last thing he can remember is a blow to the head. Everything else is a blur.

For her part, Liz was lost and terrified. Agnes' kidnapping was emotionally unmanageable, but added to that the potential loss of Ressler, it was too much. Dembe's arrival was a huge relief. Agnes ran into her mother's arms and Liz felt a little of the weight she was carrying disappear. Agnes went to hug her uncle Aram and Liz took the opportunity to speak to Dembe, asking him for information on the place where her mother and her partner are now being held. Having gathered all the items she needed, she called Reddington, begging him to step in and save her family. Raymond understood the urgency of the situation and called Dembe back to his side to pick up the two missing people.

Ressler received blow after blow as did Katarina next to him. It was a beating for the simple purpose of making Liz suffer and the two of them knew it full well, so they accepted their fate, praying it would go as quickly as possible. A noise, faint at first, then louder and louder, was heard in the nearly empty warehouse and in barely a second Reddington and a few henchmen were inside. Hector's accomplices collapsed one after the other, leaving only Hector, alone still alive. Reddington then approached him and Hector looked really scared. Reddington gave one of his best speeches, notifying Hector that he has no right to take his throne and place in the empire under any circumstances, much less threatening members of his family, of which Hector was no longer a part. The final touch of the speech was the bullet in the head that Hector received. The highlight of the show according to Raymond.

Dembe had taken advantage of this time to free Katarina and Donald both strongly stunned but alive. Reddington decided to let Katarina go to return the favor when she saved his life some time ago. Their next meeting will certainly not be so cordial. Katarina therefore left on her side and the three men separated. Dembe and Reddington left on their own and Ressler got in his car back to the office to reassure Liz. The drive home was quick and Donald has never been so grateful not to be caught in traffic. Once at the office, Donald parked his car and took the yellow elevator to find his team. No one expected to see him again. He was greeted as a hero by all members of the team who had heard of the case. Copper shook his hand, suppressing and praising him at the same time. Aram walked over and took him quickly in his arms before releasing the embrace. Alina smiled at him telling him that she was happy to see him alive again. Alerted by the sudden noise in the open space, Liz left their office where she was taking care of Agnes while trying not to cry. When they saw each other it was as if time had suddenly stopped. The other three members of the team have shifted to let them find each other, while keeping an eye on what is going on. Liz ran over to Ressler who opened his arms to welcome her against him. She took refuge in his arms and let out all the sobs that had not yet come out. Donald's scent came over her and she had never felt more secure than now. Ressler drew light patterns on Liz's back to calm her down and he felt himself soothe as her sobs died down. Liz lifted her head and stared him in the eye, never leaving his comforting embrace:

\- Never do that again.  
\- Yes Madam.

He then leaned down and captured her lips gently. Liz immediately responded to the kiss. Their hearts were beating hard and in unison both finally ready to begin this new chapter of their lives: together. Agnes left the office and saw that Donald had returned, as he had promised her. She ran to them and hugged Donald who took her in his arms. Liz moved closer again and Don hugged her too, holding the two women of his life in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, thanks for reading !!!


End file.
